My World
by Chizuru Mey
Summary: Hidup itu tak seindah apa yang di harapkan. Menjadi Cinderella pun tak mungkin menjajikan sebuah kebahagiaan yang sama seperti itu. Meninggalkan pesta tengah malam sekaligus sepatu kaca? Inilah kisah nyata dari Cinderella.


Disclaimer ; Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Retad; K

Warning; OOC, AU, Typo(s), Eyd tak beraturan dan beberapa kalimat ganjil lainnya mungkin ikut nangkring disana. Hehehe.

Don't Like, Don't Read.

Happy fun gays.

.

.

.

Pagi itu dia berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan piama merah muda kesukaannya. Menopang dagu menatap langit yang masih terlihat kekuningan karena sang surya masih mengintip di balik langit. Menunggu, itulah yang dia lakukan setiap paginya. Sebuah rutinitas yang entah sejak kapan ia lakukan. Namun, tiap kali ia menerawang jauh, manik matanya seolah menyiratkan sesuatu. Yang membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut nyeri ketika sebuah pertayaan itu kembali menyapa. Sebuah pertanyaan yang kerapkali melintas di kepala cantiknya secara tak terduga. Seolah-olah sedang menunggu sebuah jawaban. Jawaban yang sepertinya tak bisa ia berikan untuk semua pertanyaan yang melintas disana.

"Haaahh..."

Sambil menghela nafas panjang, gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut hanya bisa memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin. Menelisik setiap detail hidupnya yang teramat luar biasa. Di pandang sebelah mata oleh sebagian orang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari. Bisik-bisik penuh cemooh pun sudah seperti rutinitasnya. Setiap ia melangkah keluar rumah, entah apa yang dipikirka oleh mereka ketika melihatnya. Yang ia tahu bahwa mata itu selalu tersirat penuh hinaan ketika melihatnya. Yang membuat ulu hatinya terasa berdenyut nyeri, pun ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap bisikan yang orang-orang itu keluarkan untuknya.

"Lihat! Anak haram itu sombong sekali."

"Apa dia tak tahu malu."

"Benar-benar tidak tahu di untung."

Dan...

"Ibu dan anak sama saja!"

Sambil menarik nafas panjang, Sakura, nama gadis itu hanya bisa menulikan telinga. Menganggap tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu disana. Meski terasa nyeri ketika mendapat penghinaan, tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan setiap omongan yang sengaja mereka lontarkan untuknya itu. Ia hanya seorang gadis yang tak tahu apa-apa. Dia hanya seorang gadis yang kehidupannya ingin sama seperti teman seumurannya. Yang di penuhi gelak tawa saat bermain. Namun apa yang di dapatkannya. Ia tak memiliki satu temanpun yang bisa di ajak untuk bermain ketika ia masih kecil. Dia juga tak bisa dengan leluasa menceritakan apa yang ia sukai dan apa yang paling tidak disukai pada siapapun. Hanya boneka beruang usang miliknyalah yang ibunya berikan ketika ia berulang tahun ke delapan tahun untuk berbagi kisah dengannya.

Sakura... Gadis yang saat ini berusia sebelas tahun dengan mata bulat, berkulit putih, dengan rambut bergelombang menjuntai itu seolah-olah merasa dunia yang dihuninya ini teramat menyiksa. Namun mengabaikan itu semua, ia lebih memilih berpasrah diri dan diam menanggapi setiap celoteh dari balik bibir wanita-waita di luaran sana. Tak terlalu mengambil pusing dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangnya. Dia sudah hidup seperti ini selama belasan tahun. Ia juga pasti sudah dihina dengan berbagai kata ketika ibunya tengah mengandungnya. Jadi, apa yang mesti ia lakukan untuk mengurangi penghinaan atas dirinya sekarang? Sepertinya tidak ada.

Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis yang selalu dan harus bisa menahan setiap hinaan yang terlontar untuknya. Yang selalu menahan diri untuk tidak kembali melemparkan satu kalimatpun untuk membalas perkataan mereka. Hanya saja, gadis itu sama sekali tak suka jika ibunya menjadi bahan perbincangan.

Apa salahnya jika ia terlahir tanpa seorang ayah?

Apakah salah jika ibunya mengandung tanpa seorang suami?

Dan apa yang salah pada dirinya hingga semua orang menatapnya sebelah mata seperti itu?

Dan rasa amarah itu siap ia ledakan begitu saja jika seandainya ia tak teringat akan ucapan yang ibunya itu berikan untuknya.

"Tidak perlu menanggapi. Tulikan telinga dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Asal kau tahu, kebenaran itu hanya ada satu."

Pesan itu seolah menggelitiknya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menulikan telinganya begitu saja ketika ia mendengar bagimana ibunya di hina dengan nada mencemooh seperti itu?

Dan bagaimana mungkin ia bisa meredam emosinya ketika perkataan itu semakin menyayat hati?

Memiliki nasib seperti ini pun ia tak menginginkannya. Di cap sebagai anak haram pun ia tak menginginkannya juga. Namun inilah realitanya!.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghapus nama anak haram yang sudah melekat pada dirinya?

Tidak ada!

Lalu apakah semua ini akan terus berlanjut selamanya? Apakah hidupnya akan terus seperti ini.

Seperti kata ibunya, berkata bahwa menjadi seorang Cinderella itu sangat tidak mungkin. Ibarat kata, Cinderella adalah sebuah tokoh dalam cerita yang sangat licik. Muncul di malam hari sampai tengah malam, kemudian sang pangeran mencarinya. Hidup bahagia? Klise sekali. Hidup tak semudah itu.

Bukti nyatanya adalah: Ibunya bak Cinderella yang di tinggalkan oleh sang pangeran setelah lelaki itu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Menorehkan luka dalam pada sang ibu dan padanya. Menimbulkan goresan dalam yang membuat hatinya tersasat sakit. Sakit atas hinaan anak haram, dan sakit atas apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan pada hidup ibunya dan juga ia.

Lalu, pertanyaannya adalah; Dimana ayahnya berada sekarang?

Tiap kali seseorang menanyakan itu padanya, Sakura terdiam. Menundukkan kepalanya dengan genangan air mata yang siap menetes jika ia tak langsung pergi. Mengabaikan pertanyaan yang sering kali membuat dadanya sesak luar biasa.

"Air akan mengalahkan batu besar,"

Entah apa makna dari kalimat itu ketika gadis berpawakan mungil itu mengadu tentang apa yang dia alami. Menelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti, Sakura hanya mengangguk patuh.

Seolah satu kalimat itu langsung menyeruak di kepalanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersenyum dengan dahu terangkat tinggi, membanggakan apa yang miliki adalah hal yang patut di syukuri.

Sakura menggelngkan kepalanya cepat ketika ia kembali teringan dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya. Kembali menjumpai sang surya yang kini sudah bertahta di singgah sananya. Sambil menarik setiap sudut bibirnya, Rusia menepuk kedua pipinya sambil menggumamkan sederet kelimat penyemangat untuk menyabut pagi seperti biasnya.

Inilah hidupnya. Inilah kisahya. Seorang gadis mungil bernama Rushia yang selalu mendapat tatapan penuh penghinaan atas apa yang tidak ia lakukan sebelumnya.

.

.

 **My World**

.

.

Aku nggak tau kenapa tiba-tiba jadi nge-hurt dan Melow seperti ini. Pokoknya cerita ini mau aku ikut sertakan ke sebuah event, yang gagal ku ikuti karena suatu sebab. Karena nanggring di Doc, lebih baik aku publish buat nambah-nambah List Story-ku. Hehehehehe..

Yup... semoga kalian terhibur dg cerita yang sedikit membosankan ini. XD.

.

.

Lamongan-21_09_2015-Jawa timur.

Salam sayang; Chizuru Mey.

Bye...


End file.
